Fulfilled Desires
by ohxasphyxiationx
Summary: A 11 part series of drabbles. Vincent and Cid's life together as I imagine it. Some angst, I guess. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small series of drabbles I strung together. I don't know, I was just sitting around and the idea came up. It was a good way to do some writing without frying my brain. And well, this pairing has been like, CONSUMING MY LIFE. I love it. So, here. Enjoy! Just because it's a set of drabbles I did for fun doesn't mean I don't want reviews!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It didn't make sense.

They were polar opposites. They were everything the other was not.

Cid was loud. Vincent was quiet.

Cid was carefree. Vincent carried the weight of his sins everywhere he went.

They clashed all the time. Vincent found the pilot irritating, but at the same time, he envied him and secretly wished he could be just a fraction as carefree and headstrong as Cid was. Cid thought the gunman spent too much of his time brooding and was depressing as hell to be around.

So when fate tricked them, when they fell in love, neither questioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

To this day, Cid isn't quite sure how he won Vincent over. If you asked him, he'd done it with his handsome looks and irresistible Southern charm. If you asked Vincent, he probably wouldn't answer.

But they saw something inside each other that drew them together. Maybe it was the way that Cid always went out of his way to make sure that Vincent was all right; the way he desperately tried to draw a laugh from frowning lips. Maybe it was the way Vincent always looked so sad and alone, desperately needing love and laughter in his life.

Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

The effort to love goes a long way.

They started off as comrades. Next they were friends. Soon after, lovers.

After their first night together, a night of passion and bliss, they both decided they liked it best that way. Neither of them knew exactly how they had gotten from one point to the other, but they supposed it didn't matter anyway.

Forgetting the past is hard, but it's much easier when your heart is full of love. Cid had just enough to make Vincent's past slip away.

As for Cid, Vincent's love made his heart soar; made him fly.


	4. Chapter 4

They traveled the skies together.

Flying was once Cid's greatest pleasure. Now, he found even greater pleasure in having Vincent by his side.

Vincent moved into Cid's home in Rocket Town shortly after they had become a couple. Cid was surprised by how lonely the house had been before Vincent had gotten there. It had been a mess, a bunch of things belonging to Cid strewn everywhere. Now, the house was tidy, filled with a bit of Vincent's things alongside Cid's.

Cid ran an Airship repair business from their backyard. They lived comfortably.

Vincent hadn't had a home in years.


	5. Chapter 5

A year had passed. Vincent stood by Cid's side as he steered the ship.

Cid had a secret plan.

They had spent a few days in the ship, delivering airship parts and supplies. Vincent never asked questions, never complained about their travels. It was simple, really; wherever Cid went, Vincent followed. He'd go wherever Cid took him.

Cid happened to be taking them to Costa del Sol.

Vincent didn't notice until he stepped onto soft sand. On the beach, where the sea met the shore, stood a man in black.

"Let's get married," was all that Cid said.

Vincent followed.


	6. Chapter 6

The ceremony on the beach was intimate, private. Two men and a priest. They hadn't bothered to tell any of their friends.

But when one loud-mouthed, vulgar, chain-smoking pilot marries a tall, brooding man that looks like Vampire, word spreads fairly fast.

They spent the night of their honeymoon passionately. They moved together perfectly, practiced, but there was something there that hadn't been before. The love was there, it had always been, but with each kiss was the promise of a lifetime together, binding them.

When they arrived back at Rocket Town, AVALANCHE was waiting at their doorstep with gifts.


	7. Chapter 7

There were too many orphans in Edge.

Too many lives lost when Meteor fell. Too many lives lost to violence. Too many gone to Geostigma. Too many who had just given up.

A year after his marriage to Vincent, the two had decided to take a trip down to Edge to visit Cloud and Tifa and pick up some parts on the way. It was then, walking the streets that Cid noticed it. Children were everywhere, running about. Orphanages were filled to the brim. Sad faces lined the street. Cid decided quickly.

It wasn't like he was getting any younger.


	8. Chapter 8

It was love at first sight. With her light blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and soft baby skin, she had won the Highwind's over.

With only a few weeks left before the paperwork was complete, Vincent and Cid sat in comfortable silence, trying to think up a name for the baby girl they planned to adopt.

"I'd like to honor her."

Cid didn't need to ask who Vincent was talking about. He frowned. Cid wasn't jealous; he knew he had Vincent's heart. But he wasn't fond of the name. It was too proper, too old. Then, he smiled.

"How's Lucy?"


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy Highwind was Cid's pride and joy. She was Vincent's best friend.

Vincent was the wise parent. He was the one who provided wise advice beforehand, continuous support during, and sensitive comfort after things went bad.

Cid was the fun parent. He was the one who spoiled her like crazy, let her do whatever Vincent had clearly told her not to, and let her be a part of his _adventures._

Some might have called their family unorthodox or strange. But those weren't the people that knew them.

Those that did had never seen a child more loved than Lucy Highwind.


	10. Chapter 10

Time passed. Months, then years, then decades.

Lucy had married and had a life of her own. She had grown up to be everything her parents had hoped she would be; an intelligent, caring, and strong woman. She had been the best daughter anyone could have ever asked for; everything they had ever dreamed.

While seasons came and went, while years passed, their love remained. It had withstood the test of time, had grown stronger even.

But they were living on borrowed time.

They were twenty years older now. Cid was fifty-eight, Vincent eighty-one.

Cid had aged.

Vincent had not.


	11. Chapter 11

Time is always love's worst enemy.

Cid Highwind, unbreakable, ever-youthful, passed away peacefully at his home in Rocket Town at the age of seventy-three.

His husband Vincent was left behind. He was almost a century old.

He remained by Cid's side in his final moments. _In sickness and in health._ Now, he sat alone, again.

There was grief. There were tears. He had lost, _again._

But as the pain began to lessen, as life went on, he had realized nothing was truly lost.

Their happy memories, their daughter, their grandchildren.

Cid's love was different. Tangible. It would never be lost.


End file.
